Various assemblies include panels, components, or other such objects connected to one another. Automobile assemblies, for example, include various panels and structures connected to other panels or structures, or to an automobile frame. Fasteners are used to secure various components to portions of a vehicle.
Fasteners are used to secure various components together in a variety of applications. One type of fastener assembly includes a bolt positioned within metal bushings. Each metal bushing includes a generally flat flange integrally connected to a hollow column, which is generally perpendicular to the flange. The columns are positioned within a channel or opening formed through a work-piece component that is to be secured to and isolated from another component through the fastener assembly
In order to secure a known H-style grommet to a component, the grommet is urged through a hole in the component and then a metal stamping or bushing is shoved into the grommet. This process is difficult and cumbersome, and requires relatively high insertion forces and component strength. That is, the force needed to insert the grommet into the hole of the component and insert the bushing may cause damage to the grommet and/or the component. Indeed, components formed of certain materials, such as carbon fiber, may not be able to withstand the high insertion forces used to insert the grommet into the component, for example.